The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A switch typically includes a number of routing paths to route data packets from one of a plurality of input ports of the switch to one of a plurality of output ports of the switch. The routing paths between the input ports and output ports may become congested.